


dream a little bigger (darling) [podfic]

by aethel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>links to aethel's recording of Dream a Little Bigger (Darling) by Dira Sudis</p>
            </blockquote>





	dream a little bigger (darling) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dream a Little Bigger (Darling)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/538383) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



Length: 11 minutes  
[Download from Mediafire (non-music version)](http://www.mediafire.com/?z44b3497ztrw3yk)  
[Download from Mediafire (music version)](http://www.mediafire.com/?vbump75ytawgopi)  
[Download from Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/dream-little-bigger-darling-0)


End file.
